Urban Nightmare
by SebasuchansKitten
Summary: Ciel's annoying siblings refuse to leave him alone, so he decides to tell them the urban legend of The Demon Crow. But what if The Demon Crow is real? And what if Ciel happened to summon him? Only a sick story and a twisted lemon will tell. Oneshot SebxCiel NON-CON


**I've never really written horror before, or even something that's fairly fearful (say that ten times fast) so I decided to try it out in this oneshot. This is a non-con, or in other words a rape fic if you want to put it bluntly. If you don't like rape then you probably shouldn't read this. **

** I don't support nor encourage the act of rape.**

** Unless it's Sebastian and Ciel.**

** Then I kinda do.**

* * *

_ Alois looked down resentfully. "I don't think we should be doing this."_

_ Claude wrapped his arm tightly around the blond's waist, his hand keeping a firm grip on his hipbone. "Is there something that displeases you?"_

_ "No, you're fine," Alois answered quickly. "But our ages are so far apart… you could get arrested for this, Claude."_

_ "I could," Claude agreed, his long tongue slithering across Alois's bottom lip. "Doesn't that make this all the more exciting?"_

_ "Ah, Claude," Alois moaned as the older man continued to violate his body. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, but it felt _so_ damn good_. _If only he could express his passion through…_

"Ciel, we're bored. Play with us."

Ciel's fingers froze on his keyboard and he sighed. "I already told you that I can't; I'm busy."

"But can't your story wait?" The blonde girl whined. "We're really, _really _bored."

"Go find something else to do," Ciel muttered in frustration. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"All you ever do is work on your stories," his little brother complained. "You never have enough time to play with us."

"I'm always playing with you guys."

"Nuh-uh!" The girl argued. "You're either writing your stories, going to soccer practice, or hanging out with Edward. You never pay attention to us!"

Ciel raked his fingers through his hair, a vein practically pulsing in his forehead from his vexation. "Mom plays with you all day."

"We know that!" His other brother whined. "But we want to play with you!"

"I'm busy!" Ciel repeated. "Besides, it's past all of your bedtimes, anyways."

"Well we're not going to bed until you play with us," his little sister stated, and his other two siblings nodded.

Ciel sighed. Sometimes being the eldest of four wasn't the greatest thing ever, especially when he had to entertain his constantly hyperactive siblings. His little sister, Elizabeth, was always begging him to brush out her blonde locks until they glittered and she demanded that he attend to her tea parties regularly. His two younger brothers, Luka and Finnian, would stick to his side like glue, and their desire was to wrestle until they finally beat their teenage sibling.

But, of course, Ciel always won.

"Play with us!" The children began chanting. "Play with us!"

"I'm not going to play with you," Ciel informed, standing from his office chair to face the kids. "It's too late and you all need to go to sleep. How about I tell you a bedtime story?"

"Bedtime stories are boring," Finnian whined. "I'm tired of fairy tales."

"You'll like this one," Ciel assured. "I promise."

After a few minutes of convincing, the children allowed Ciel to lead them back to their room, and they finally agreed to hear the story.

"So what kind of story is it?" Luka asked once Ciel tucked all of them in.

"Is it about a princess finding her true love?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Finnian stuck his tongue out. "I don't want to hear about a dumb princess."

"No, no, it's not about a princess," Ciel said. "I'm going to tell you an _urban legend."_

"An urban legend?" Luka repeated, and Ciel nodded.

"Mhm. I'm going to tell you about _The Demon Crow."_

"That doesn't sound like a legend."

"Oh, but it is. The tale of _The Demon Crow _has been retold for generations."

"So what's the story?" Finnian questioned. "Get on with it."

Ciel flinched slightly in annoyance before he forced a smile. "All right. It all started with a rumor that floated around a small elementary school in London. The origin of the rumor is unclear, but apparently a small group of kids stated that they made a new friend after they read an excerpt from this old book they found. The kids referred to him as 'Shadow,' because he seemed to be nothing but a shadow with glowing red orbs for eyes."

"He had red eyes?" Elizabeth blinked. "How weird."

Ciel nodded. "Weird, indeed. The teachers at the school had obviously caught wind of the rumor, but they blew it off since kids are known for having imaginary friends. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't completely forget about the rumor, because more and more kids reported that they had befriended 'Shadow' too.

"Soon the whole school had claimed that they were friends with 'Shadow.' However, most of the kids said that 'Shadow' sometimes didn't appear as a shadow at all. They said that they had seen him appear as a shadow, a normal human being, and a crow, though they could always distinguish him because of his red eyes."

"He could be a shadow, a bird, _and _a human?" Luka asked.

"Yes. It seemed that 'Shadow' enjoyed switching his appearance often, but none of the kids minded because they felt a connection with him; at least they did until a student disappeared one day.

"A bloodcurdling shriek had been heard from the boys' bathroom, and concerned teachers and curious students raced to see what had happened. In the very last stall there was nothing but a pair of shoes abandoned on the ground next to a black feather."

"Was it 'Shadow?'" Finnian quizzed in a shaky voice.

"They didn't know," Ciel replied. "All they could do was return to class and inform the unlucky parents of their child's odd disappearance. The police were later involved, but they came up empty-handed. The only evidence they had was the boy's shoes and a feather, which they determined to be one of a crow.

"As weeks passed by, more and more students disappeared, and even more gossip was spread around school. The children now said that they were slightly afraid whenever 'Shadow' visited them, for they feared that they'd be the next to vanish. Teachers began quitting because they were also afraid, and when the principal tried to convince them that it was merely simple-minded chatter, they still refused to listen out of fear for their own lives.

"The teachers nor the students couldn't escape, however, because in a matter of a few days, kids who didn't even attend the school began disappearing; some from London, some from America, even a few kids in Asia. Eventually, every parent started locking their children up. They took every safety precaution that they could, boarding up the windows, locking the doors, and watching their child at all times."

"Did it help?" Finnian squeaked, and Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing could help. Each day at least one child would disappear. The parents would wake up and find that their child was gone, the boards on the windows undisturbed and the locks on the doors still clicked in place. And, in every case, the only remnant that would be left behind was a single black feather. This was when they began calling this mysterious being _The Demon Crow."_

"But we're children," Luka pointed out. "And we haven't disappeared yet."

"It's said that he'll only appear when he's summoned, so those children most likely summoned him out of stupidity or plain curiosity."

"How do you summon him?" Elizabeth questioned nervously, hiding half of her face underneath the covers.

"According to the group of children that first discovered him, they were trying to read the book they found but it was in an unclear language and was illegible for the most part. The only thing that they could make out was the name 'Michaelis' and the number three. So they all said 'Michaelis' three times and he appeared."

"You said it twice!" Finnian squealed, pointing his stubby finger at his brother, and the other children gasped.

Ciel shook his head. "You must say it consecutively, or else it doesn't work."

"Wow," Luka sighed. "That was a scary story."

_ "The Demon Crow _is a scary thing," Ciel agreed. "Now go to bed and let me get back to work, or else I'll summon him upon you all!"

The children immediately burrowed beneath their blankets, obviously afraid that Ciel was going to truly summon a demon. The teenager chuckled at the sight and turned off the light, ready to continue where he left off in his story.

"Okay," Ciel breathed as he situated himself in his chair. "Time to finish this baby."

_ …his own shameless actions, but he wasn't brave enough to do it._

_ Claude tongued Alois's nipples teasingly and he nibbled them gently with his teeth. Heat coursed through Alois's body, his arousal now too strong to hide. Claude's fingers traveled up and down the boy's chest, until they finally found the spot that Alois was begging to…_

"Ciel."

The teen halted his typing and he looked toward the sound. He saw that Luka was now standing in the room, his tiny hands gripping the large blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Luka?" Ciel blinked. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I really did try to go to sleep," Luka promised. "I closed my eyes and got under my blankets and tried to sleep. But every time I tried, I got scared that _The Demon Crow _would get me."

Ciel sighed and turned his monitor off. "Come here."

Luka treaded closer and Ciel gently picked the boy up and sat him in his lap.

_ "The Demon Crow _isn't real," Ciel stated lightly. "He's just an urban legend."

"But what about all those kids that went missing?" Luka questioned frightfully. "And the feathers, and the book, and the children saying 'Michaelis?'"

"It was a fictional story," Ciel repeated. "I made it up so all of you would go to bed. None of it is true. Michaelis was a random name that popped into my head."

"I don't believe you," Luka whimpered. "Next time you get mad you'll summon him on me!"

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Ciel asked. "I'll chant the name and prove to you that he's not real."

"No!" Luka cried. "You'll disappear, Ciel!"

"Shh," Ciel hushed. "He's not real, watch."

Luka held on to his sibling tightly and he closed his eyes as Ciel cleared his throat.

"Michaelis! Michaelis! Michaelis!"

Ciel was slightly apprehensive that something actually _would _happen, such as the house shaking or the furniture quaking. But, just as he had said, nothing happened.

Luka waited a few minutes before his fingers uncurled from Ciel's shirt, and his eyelids cracked open.

"He's not here?"

"No," Ciel said. "I already told you, Luka, he's not real. He would have showed up if he was. Do you believe me now?"

A small smile formed on Luka's lips and he nodded. "Thank you, Ciel."

"All right," Ciel sighed, lifting the boy off of his lap. "Now go to bed."

"I love you," Luka said sweetly, placing a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek before he exited the room, his blanket dragging behind him.

Ciel touched his cheek and smiled. _I love you too, Luka, and I'd never let anything take you away._

* * *

Ciel drummed his fingers against the keyboard, his writer's block still consuming his mind. He had been working on his story for two hours, and, as his digital clock read 11:45, he couldn't think of what else he could write, and he was more frustrated now than when the children had been bugging him earlier.

Unable to free himself from the constriction of his congested mind, Ciel decided it'd be a good idea for him to brush his teeth and prepare for bed; he had already been working on his story for too long, anyway.

Standing from his chair and exhaling in relief once his back popped, Ciel left his cramped room and strolled past his siblings' bedroom to the bathroom.

"I need to spend more time focusing on my schoolwork instead of worrying about soccer and that dumb story," Ciel muttered to himself as he spread toothpaste onto the bristles of his toothbrush. "It's not like I'll get anywhere with it."

The bathroom was silent except for the sound of a brush scrubbing against teeth. Ciel stared into the mirror with an uninterested expression, his eyes starting to become droopy.

Until he saw a dark figure dart down the hallway out of the corner of his eye.

Ciel's eyelids immediately shot open, his heart skipping a beat.

_ Luka?_

Toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth, Ciel leaned out of the cracked door and peered down the hallway, cautiously looking from side-to-side. Though the corridor was empty, Ciel had a slight feeling that he wasn't alone.

_ It couldn't be Mom, _Ciel thought, returning his attention to the mirror. _She isn't expected to be home for another few hours. Was it Luka or one of my other siblings trying to play a prank on me?_

Ciel finished brushing his teeth and he exited the bathroom, approaching his siblings' bedroom. He quietly cracked the door open, only to find that all three children were snuggled in their beds, sleeping peacefully.

_ That computer is fucking up my mind, _Ciel shook his head. _It's no wonder most kids have crazy imaginations; they spend too much time staring at screens._

Ciel continued to shake his head at the ridiculousness of him actually believing that he saw something while he returned to his bedroom.

After he walked into his room a childish thought sprang into his mind.

_ Should I lock the door?_

The usual calm and composed Ciel believed that the idea was completely illogical, but a part of him was reluctant to leave it unlocked.

_ I always leave it open just in case the kids need me, but it should be okay if I lock it just for tonight._

Ciel almost breathed in alleviation when he heard the lock click into place, almost as if it initiated a force field. Of course, that thought was silly, for anyone could break the door down if they truly wanted to, but it made Ciel feel a little better, and he was willing to tell himself anything if it ensured him a good night's sleep.

The exhausted boy crawled into his bed and under his fluffy comforter. The coziness and security of the blanket instantly calmed his feelings of uneasiness, and he found himself drifting to sleep in no time.

He was in a semiconscious state until his nose began to tickle, and he let out a soft sneeze, which woke his senses up again.

_ Really?! And just when I was about to fall asleep!_

Ciel relaxed his muscles in an attempt to help him drift off for a second time, but as soon as he calmed down once more, he sneezed again.

And again.

And again.

_ Damn allergies. I'll never be able to sleep if I keep sneezing like this._

Ciel sneezed yet another time, only this particular sneeze happened to spark realization.

_ Wait a minute, my allergies are acting up? But the only thing I'm allergic to is…_

Ciel's eyes immediately opened wide in horror.

_ … Birds._

And there, lying on his pillow right beside his head, was a black feather.

Ciel gulped and he slowly lifted his head, turning his gaze to the other side of the room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a crow perched on an end bedpost, burning red eyes recording Ciel's every movement.

_ Impossible._

In a blink of an eye, the crow transformed into a menacing black shadow, its red eyes never taking its gaze off of the terrified boy.

_ No, this can't be. I-I made him up! He isn't real!_

It took yet another split second for the shadow to convert into another manifestation, this time in the appearance of a highly attractive man.

Though the shadow was the most ominous form of all, Ciel was honestly more afraid of the creature's new exterior, for an amused smile was seemingly plastered on his lips.

"Y-you," Ciel stuttered. "Y-you're n-not real. You c-can't be…"

The smile grew after it heard Ciel's frightened words, and the being leaped onto Ciel's bed, it's tall figure looming and casting a shadow over the boy.

Ciel sat in disbelief as he stared at the frightening, undoubtedly real figure that stood directly in front of him. Raven hair fell against the extraordinarily pale face, and a formal suit complete with a tailcoat adorned his slender body.

Suddenly, a displeased frown replaced the once permanent smile and the red eyes narrowed malevolently.

"You're not a child," the creature hissed, its deep voice giving Ciel shivers.

Ciel didn't know what to say. He was stiff in absolute fright, and his pupils dilated slightly when the creature tilted his head up to the sky, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled a deep breath in.

"But there are children here. I can _smell _them."

"No!" Ciel cried, his body darting out from the covers. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Ciel shoved the demon with all of his might, but the creature wouldn't budge. He pounded his fists against its chest, pushed with every single muscle in his body, but it's stance was too strong.

As Ciel went in for another useless hit, the creature wrapped his fingers around Ciel's wrists in an agonizingly tight grip, completely restricting Ciel's ability to move his arms.

"L-let me go," Ciel demanded, groaning in pain as he made futile tries to escape the strong hold.

The demon's smile had returned and he bent his head down to the crook in Ciel's neck. Ciel stopped struggling when he felt a wet muscle slowly drag itself up his flesh, leaving a heated trail up to his jaw.

"I can nearly taste your heartbeat," the demon growled with a sinister smile. "I could feel it's rapid pulsations on my tongue and it's desperate thumping. I can sense the warm blood rushing through your veins that are chilled with your terror. It's such an adrenaline rush; I love it. Fear me more. _Fear me more. _Panic until your heart explodes from the pressure."

The vindictive words cut through Ciel like a knife, and his chest ached from his heart beating too fast.

"P-please," he choked out, terrified tears streaming down his cheeks. "D-don't hurt them."

The demon backed away from Ciel's neck to look him in the eyes, his evil smile still present on his lips. "I bet they'll scream beautifully."

"No!" Ciel yelled, desperately wriggling in the creature's strong hold, red welts already appearing on his wrists. "Please! They didn't summon you, I did! You can't take anyone if you aren't summoned, right? Well, I'm the one that summoned you!"

The demon released his hold on Ciel's wrists and he forcefully pushed the boy back, causing him to stumble and fall onto the bed.

It instantly pounced on Ciel, knocking his back against the mattress and pinning the boy's arms to his sides. Ciel gasped in fright when he saw the demon's fingernails promptly grow longer and sharper, the newly developed claws darkening until their hue was the deepest of black.

The demon raised one of his hands, his noir claws making his fingers appear unbelievably long. He swung his talons down in one swift motion, the extended nails tearing Ciel's shirt into threads. The creature ripped the destroyed garment off the boy, exposing his pale chest.

He paused for a moment when he heard Ciel whimpering, fresh tears dripping from his despairing eyes like a faucet.

"P-please," Ciel sobbed, sniffling and blinking away tears. "Stop."

The creature grinned and brought his face close to the boy's. His tongue slipped out of his mouth like a vile serpent and he gradually lapped his taste buds against Ciel's cheek, gathering more and more fresh tears with each slurp.

"Your misery tastes delicious," he whispered in a husky voice. "I want _more. _Keep crying."

Ciel bit the inside of his lip. _I have to stop crying. I can't give him what he wants._

"Don't you dare defy me!" The demon snarled, delivering a harsh slap to Ciel's dampened cheek. "I told you to keep crying!"

The brutality of the hit was enough to make new tears in his eyes form, and before Ciel could gain control they were running down his face.

"Mmm, yes," the creature praised, it's tongue catching the newly fallen tears. "That's better."

Soon, the demon had enough of Ciel's tears, and he returned his attention to the boy's bare chest. The flesh was flawless and unmarred, two characteristics that angered the demon excessively. He wanted this boy covered in marks, bruises and cuts and wounds that would certainly leave scars.

Ready to make his first mark, he ferociously dove his head down and sank his fangs into Ciel's shoulder, blood immediately spurting into his mouth.

"Ah!" Ciel cried, his shoulder stinging in agony. Though they were simple puncture wounds, it was almost as if the creature's teeth surged with venom, and, as said creature eagerly drank the leaking blood, Ciel's shoulder became number and number until it felt like it was in complete paralysis.

The demon yanked his fangs out of the boy's body, blood still seeping from the shoulder and a small trail dripping down the corner of his mouth. The boy's blood was fueling him like a drug, for the taste was metallic and gushing with fear.

Breathy screeches still echoed from the back of Ciel's throat, his shoulder feeling as if it was deteriorating. His only hope was that the being had had it's fun and would leave forever.

But the demon wasn't satisfied yet. In fact, his satisfaction was only beginning. Dangling his claws over the boy's chest in a maliciously teasing fashion, he touched the very tips of his nails to the flesh and dragged them down at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Stop! Stop!" Ciel shrieked, the sharp claws easily ripping into his flesh. Blood rapidly oozed out of the lesions, making the claw marks appear as clear as day.

The demon continued to bite, scratch, and bruise nearly every part of Ciel's upper body. Each time he made a new mark Ciel flinched at first, and he had been quietly whimpering the whole time, but, for someone as young and as frail as him, he handled it better than the creature had originally expected.

But his body was on _fire. _The wounds sizzled horribly, and he felt like he was being consumed by the flames of hell. Even the bruises felt like they were blazing, and the boy found himself gritting his teeth to endure the pain.

"N-no more," Ciel begged in a raspy whisper. "P-please stop. N-no more…"

Leaning up from the boy's chest, the demon smirked and spread his fingers, readying his daunting claws. Ciel closed his eyes and prepared his body for another attack, but the creature went further down instead, using it's talons to tear the boy's pants off.

"No," Ciel gasped in realization, his eyes opening wide in horror. "No! Don't, please! _Stop it!"_

But the grin merely grew on the demon's face, and it continued to pull down his underwear, revealing an unexpected, half-erect surprise.

"My, my," the demon purred. "So you like it rough."

"No!" Ciel protested, a few more tears slipping. "I just want to be let go! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

The demon chuckled. "But you're in such a beautiful state just for me. It seems you like acquiring new wounds."

"No! Let me go! Please, just leave me alone!"

"Surely you don't want that," the demon stated, poking the boy's member with the point of one of his nails. "You're already enticed by me."

"No," Ciel sobbed, his tears now flowing at an uncontrollable rate. "I want you to leave and never come back."

"Tell me," the creature began with a smile, reaching his neck forward so he could stare into Ciel's eyes. "Does the thought of having sex with a demon turn you on? Of having your tiny body defiled and maimed by someone as powerful as me?"

Ciel closed his eyes, the words already having an effect on his state of mind. He didn't want to hear those cruel words and he didn't want to feel this burning. He only wanted this evil being to leave, and never return for the rest of eternity.

The demon grasped Ciel's jaw in a forceful hold, digging his talons into the boy's jawbone. Ciel's eyes immediately fluttered open from the new pain, and his gaze met with the demon's.

"My grip will get stronger as long as you keep your mouth shut, so I suggest you open up."

Ciel shook his head stubbornly, and as promised the demon tightened it's grip, the nails sinking further into his flesh. Ciel let out a small whine, yet he continued to keep his lips sealed tautly.

"I'll break your jaw," the demon growled. "What would Mommy and Daddy say when they found their little boy's face disfigured?"

Ciel's eyes grew as big as saucers and he reluctantly parted his lips into a small 'o'. The demon grinned and he brought his face close to Ciel's, his snake-like tongue dipping into the boy's mouth.

Muffled whimpers were the only sound that managed to escape Ciel's throat as the demon's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. It glided across his teeth, poked and prodded his own tongue in a rather playful manner.

The demon's tongue was as blistering as the sun, perhaps even hotter. Ciel could practically taste the fire and his mouth felt alight, the demon's sizzling saliva mixing with his own.

The creature's tongue finally retreated, leaving a combination of spittle smeared across the boy's lips. The demon let go of his jaw, revealing deep puncture wounds that his claws had made.

"I wonder if I can taste fear in your very essence," it said thoughtfully, both of its hands toying and teasing the boy's erection.

"N-no," Ciel pleaded, but before he could say anything else the demon dove his head down, instantly giving the erection vigorous licks.

"Gah, no," Ciel gasped. "N-no, s-stop…"

A guttural chuckle echoed from the demon's throat and he took more of the boy in his mouth.

Ciel was gasping, partially in pleasure and partially in pain. The demon had rows of razor-sharp teeth, and the feeling resembled getting head from a shark. It's talented tongue made up for the pain, however, as it traveled up and down his cock with skill, teasingly dipping into the slit from time to time.

The immense heat of the demon's mouth perked his arousal even more, and Ciel arched his back while he abruptly exhaled, the warmth and the scraping teeth too pleasurable to handle.

The creature used his hand to slowly stroke the stimulated erection, his nails leaving red scratch marks on the flesh. Before Ciel was able to experience his finish, the demon retracted.

"H-hey," Ciel stuttered in protest. "You can't do that…"

"Can't I?" He smirked, raising his head so he was at eye level with the boy. "You were the one who wanted me to simply leave, correct?"

Ciel bit his lip. "I _do _want you to leave, but now I-I feel weird."

"Lick my lips," the demon commanded in a whisper. "See what you taste like."

A small blush shone in Ciel's cheeks and he nervously extended his tongue, the tip of his wet muscle tracing the outline of the demon's lips. The creature opened his mouth wider, beckoning for Ciel to enter. The boy cautiously slipped his tongue inside, and in an instant the creature swallowed it, suckling and biting the wet muscle until small beads of red formed on his taste buds.

Ciel panicked when he tasted the metallic fluid and he jerked his head back, ripping his tongue out of the being's mouth. Said being chuckled at the action, and he casually wiped a small drop of saliva off of his lip.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?"

"I-I want you to leave," Ciel stated. "I never meant to summon you."

"It's too late to regret that now," the demon smirked. "Besides, we haven't finished what we've started."

Ciel gulped as the creature pried his mouth open again, staring at Ciel's tongue that was still bleeding from the harsh bites. The demon slipped two of his fingers inside of the boy's mouth, sliding and rubbing them over the reddened area until they were wet with a blend of saliva and blood.

"I know you like it rough," he stated darkly, pulling his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and positioning them at Ciel's entrance. "So I won't hold back."

Ciel let out a pained yelp when the demon jammed his fingers inside of him roughly, crooking his knuckles and repeatedly jabbing and forcing his fingers further in.

"No! No! Stop! Ah!" Ciel screamed. He could feel the two claws scratching his insides, a scorching sensation surging through him and tingling his bottom.

"You're never going to loosen up, are you?" The demon grinned as his fingers continued to abuse the hole that remained firmly puckered. "That's fine with me. I'll enjoy breaking you in two."

Ciel flinched from the wicked statement and the demon leisurely removed his fingers from Ciel's cavity. He used his long talons to tear an opening in his own trousers, and Ciel gulped when the demon's own erection was freed.

"What? Intimidated?" He mocked cruelly. "You should be. I'm not sure you'll survive through this."

Ciel's heart nearly stopped when he felt the cock gently nudge itself against his ring of muscles, preparing for entry.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I don't have any lubricant," the demon said, though his smile expressed anything but regret. "So you'll have to deal with a little friction."

Without warning, the demon slammed himself inside of Ciel, the excruciating insertion making him cry out at the top of his lungs.

"Mmm, _yes," _he purred, his wide smile exposing his fangs. _"Scream. _Your cries are more erotic than any moan."

Tears began trickling down his face once again while the demon slowly pulled out, then thrust in forcefully again.

"Ah! P-please stop! God, it _hurts!"_

The demon snarled and rammed himself into Ciel as hard as he could. "Don't you _dare_ say that name in my presence. You will cry for help to no one but me, and your pleas will not be answered."

_ God, oh God, _Ciel prayed in his head as his body was roughly violated. _Please, save me from this nightmare._

The demon gripped Ciel's hipbones firmly, using his grasp to allow him to move more fluidly. He let his long nails dig into the flesh right below his hipbones, beaming when small trails of blood began to appear.

Each time the creature thrust in, Ciel choked out a sound that was in between a moan and a quiet scream. He could feel every inch of the demon moving inside of him, and, like every other exchange they had had so far, the feeling reminded him of hellfire.

Bruises were starting to form on Ciel's hipbones from the demon's clutch, blending in with the other numerous marks that covered his stomach and chest. Pausing his movements for a moment, the demon lowered his head to bite the inside of Ciel's thigh, unwilling to leave his perfect legs unharmed.

Ciel gasped and sighed each time the demon bit into his leg, drawing blood and licking the red fluid up afterward. He then returned his attention to his most important task: pounding into the boy mercilessly.

The demon tightened his grip on Ciel's hipbones as he felt himself getting closer, and the bruises were turning a hideous black. Ciel was no longer crying, but small whimpers still resonated from the back of his throat.

"Ah, ah," Ciel panted when his bundle of nerves were repeatedly jabbed. "T-that feels…"

"Cry 'Sebastian' when I finish," he ordered through his clenched teeth. "Scream it until your lungs burst."

"S-Seb…" Ciel stammered, his nerves practically fluttering inside of him as the thrusts overwhelmed him with pleasure.

"Say it," the demon repeated. "Say the name."

"S-S-Sebas…"

** "Scream it!"**

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, a rush of hot, sticky liquid filling his insides. Sweat dripped from his messy hair and down his neck, his labored breathing and palpitating heart making him feel even more exhausted.

Ciel closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself down, since his body seemed to be quivering uncontrollably.

"I-I want you to leave," Ciel said, opening his eyes. "L-leave and never-"

But before he could finish his request, he noticed that he was all alone in his room again.

"H-hello?" Ciel called nervously, almost afraid that the demon hadn't actually left.

But there wasn't a single sound except for Ciel's ragged breathing.

The demon was really gone.

Ciel cautiously sat up, the wounds that covered his entire body still stinging. The deep claw marks on his chest hurt the worst, and they'd probably require stitches. The bruises would heal eventually, but some of the scratches, the bites on his legs and the punctures on his shoulder would most likely scar. Dried blood was smeared down his entire torso, and the room was now oddly muggy.

Ciel looked down at his pillow, noticing the black feather that still laid on the cushion; it was the only remnant of this awful nightmare.

He stared at the feather for a few more minutes, before he lowered his head and went to sleep.

* * *

** Epilogue**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," the girl said sincerely. "I never would have thought that graduation day would be here so fast. Soon enough, I'll be in a nursing home!"

The crowd of parents and students chuckled at the remark, and the speaker smiled and waved her hand casually.

"I know, I know, most graduation speeches are cheesy, and this one won't be any different. I'd just like to congratulate all of my fellow classmates for making it this far, and pushing through what we thought was the hardest time of our lives. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't do anything different. Though it's been a minor struggle, these years were definitely worth it.

"My parents were constantly pushing me to be better in school, considering I usually didn't care about what was really important. My family has been my rock, and they always will be."

She spotted her family in the crowd and gave them a thankful beam, her relatives flashing her heartwarming smiles in return.

"There's one memory I'll remember forever, though," she mentioned, her cheerful tone echoing through the microphone. "When I was about five years old, I constantly wanted my brother to play with me, and I'd bug him every night to have a fake tea party with me."

She glanced at her brother in the group of people and smiled warmly at him before continuing.

"One night, when he was thoroughly annoyed with me, he told me and my brothers a scary story about a demon who snatched up children. It definitely made me leave him alone, but karma paid him back later that night when a burglar broke into the house and attacked him. Boy, did that teach him a lesson."

The crowd chortled, as did her brother, and she shook her head.

"Unfortunately, the intruder was never caught, but I'm just glad that he didn't take my sibling's life, because my older brother means the world to me."

She beamed once more and took a small bow. "Thank you all for attending this graduation, and supporting each and every one of us as we start the next chapter in our lives."

After the diplomas were all given out and the speeches were over, the large crowd dispersed into many smaller groups, filled with chatty parents and joyous new graduates.

Ciel smiled as he approached the group that happened to be his family. He grabbed the center of attention and picked her up in a tight hug, wrinkling her graduation gown slightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," Ciel praised softly. "Your speech was very touching."

"I'm so glad you could make it, Ciel," Elizabeth squealed, treasuring the secure hold of her brother's arms. "I wanted you to be here more than anyone."

"Of course I'd take off work for your graduation," Ciel grinned, putting his sister down. "Though I didn't think you'd have to mention what happened twelve years ago."

"Yeah, I mean c'mon, Lizzy, that wasn't very funny at the time," Finnian pointed out.

"It wasn't," Elizabeth agreed. "And I'm honestly glad that the intruder didn't kill you, but now you should take that as a lesson that you should never scare children."

Ciel rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, whatever."

The family went out for dinner to celebrate Elizabeth's graduation, where they got to discuss even more memories from the past. Ciel had to regrettably leave them all at five, for he did have to work early the next morning and he still had work that he had to finish at home.

"Thank you for inviting me," Ciel stated gratefully. "Though I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in an affectionate embrace. "Thank you so much, Ciel. That means a lot to me."

Elizabeth let go and Ciel began to turn away, but the girl halted him by grabbing his arm.

"Lizzy?" Ciel asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on a minute," Elizabeth said in a puzzled voice. She slowly took a hold of the collar on his dress shirt and pulled it to the side, revealing a dark purple bruise on his neck.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "What happened, Ciel?"

Ciel swatted her hand away and he readjusted his collar. "I work in the erotic business, Lizzy. You can't expect to go home without a few hickies once in a while."

"But, Ciel-"

"I promise, it's nothing," Ciel assured with a small smirk. "I'll see you later."

The drive home had been peacefully quiet and he was relieved to find that the neighborhood was the same once he arrived home.

Trudging into his house, all Ciel wanted to do was lay down and relax his tired muscles. He walked into his unlit room and loosened his tie, letting the fabric drop to the floor once it slid off his neck. He unbuttoned his dress shirt until the garment freely hung around his shoulders, then he plopped onto his bed lazily.

"She almost questioned the bruise," Ciel declared aloud. "You're going to have to start being more careful."

Ciel scowled when he heard no response in return. The only sound was the low circulation of the fan, and everything else was silent.

"Didn't you hear me? You need to be more careful. My family might start believing that I'm a victim of domestic violence if it gets any worse."

Again, there was no sound.

Ciel sighed. "Do we really have to start by the book again? We haven't followed the rules for years."

When a response had yet to meet his ears, Ciel gently laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. _Alright, I'll play along._

"Michaelis, Michaelis, Michaelis."

The room became dreadfully cold and a dark figure now stood in the doorway.

"You called?"

* * *

** THE END.**

** I wanted this oneshot to be more than just the sex, because even a simple oneshot deserves to have some kind of a story. In some parts it may resemble a dub-con, but for the most part it was just a non-con.**

**(And did anyone else notice that Ciel was pretty much writing a fanfic inside another fanfic? FANFIC-CEPTION.)**

** Review if you want.**

** And thank you for reading. :D**


End file.
